Great Mistakes
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Mitchsen. A little drabble in which Aubrey receives a snapchat she wasn't supposed to. This will probably stay a one shot.


_4 New snaps from Beca Mitchell_

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. Her and Beca had come pretty far from her senior year, Aubrey would even consider the brunette a friend. It was unusual, though, to get a snapchat from her, let alone four. She clicked the notification and waited for the app to open. The wifi in her cabin at the retreat she owned was awful.

 _Tap to view_

 _Beca: PLEASE IGNORE THAT PICTURE_

 _Beca: LIKE JUST DELETE THE CONVERSATION PLEASE_

 _Beca: I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND IT_

Aubrey thumb hovered over the unopened picture before she typed put her reply.

 _Aubrey: Why not? Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly be worse than that picture you sent to Chloe using that distorting filter_

Beca's reply came almost instantly.

 _Beca: It is though ok, so PLEASE just delete it and we can forget about this whole thing.._

Aubrey reread Beca's last message and debated whether or not she should open the picture or not. What could possibly be _that_ bad that Beca wouldn't want her to see? She scrolled up to the unopened picture and quickly opened it before she could change her mind.

She gasped as she took in the picture. Beca sat on a stool in front of a mirror in nothing but lingerie. Sexy, black lingerie that complemented her pale complexion. Her wild locks framed her face as she bit her lip, staring at the camera in the mirror.

The picture disappeared, leaving Aubrey's face flushed as she realized she wanted to see more. Ten seconds wasn't enough.

 _Aubrey: Beca?_

The blonde anxiously waited for the brunette to reply. After four minutes, which felt more like twenty, she couldn't wait any longer. She exited the app and dialed Beca's number. She held her breath as it rang three times before it stopped.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked into the silence.

"Uh, Aubrey hey.." Beca sounded nervous. She quickly continued before Aubrey could get a word in. "Look I'm _really_ sorry, it was an accident I swear! I didn't mean to send it, oh my God I'm sorry. _Please_ forget about it!" Aubrey quietly chuckled, even though her heart was beating overtime.

"It's fine Beca, really. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you asked me not to open it.." _Kind of. Not really._ "But I'll make you a deal. I'll forget about it if you tell me who you were actually going to send it to."

Beca sighed into the phone. "I wasn't going to send it the anyone," she mumbled. Aubrey smiled as she unexpectedly felt relief.

"I don't know if I believe you," Aubrey teased. "Why did you take the picture then?"

"I just- sometimes- I feel better about myself when.. I don't know ok," Beca's words drifted off. Aubrey bit her lip as she rethought her next actions.

"Hold on a second," Aubrey softly said. She quickly walked over to her full-length mirror, stripping all her clothes but her undergarments. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She looked at the camera and bit her lip, tousling her wavy, blonde hair. She shook away her nerves and quickly sent it.

"Beca?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Check your snapchat," she quietly said as she laid down on her bed.

"Why?" The brunette questioned. _Of course she'd be difficult._

"Just do it, Mitchell!" Aubrey ordered. She squeezed her eyes shut and repressed the lump in her throat as she heard rustling on the other end of the line.

" _Fuck,_ " Aubrey heard the girl whisper. It sent heat through her body, straight to her core.

"I thought we should be even," Aubrey whispered. She heard Beca clear her throat.

"Oh," she breathed. "Well uh, thanks. For that."

"No problem.. and Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"You should feel great about yourself," Aubrey whispered, her voice wavered with nerves, but full of certainty. "You're incredibly sexy."

"You think so?" the girl whispered. Aubrey smiled.

"Of course. It's almost embarrassing how turned on I am right now.." She inhaled as she heard Beca gasp.

"Uh, me too.." Aubrey rolled her eyes but smiled at the girl's awkwardness.

"We should do something about it then, huh?"

 **A/N: So I just got a laptop and found this in my docs, so I thought why not post it. There's not enough Mitchsen out there! I have a few more fics started I hope I can get to, but I'm currently taking summer classes. I want to get back into writing, so give me some feedback please! Thanks! (:**


End file.
